Life is not a film
by LittleThingsMatter
Summary: One-shots based on scenes from films I've seen. 1. Meet-cute 2.Devil's phone call 3.Three Musketeers 4.I spy a family
1. Meet cute

**I watched The Holiday and got a few ideas, so I might write another one-shot based on it. This is something rather pointless after an amazing episode last week (Emily is the best actress on TV; her facial expressions are unbelievably thought through!). If you find a mistake, let me know, but I've only been learning English for a few years, so I'm sorry if something sounds strange.**

**~K **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

Meet cute:

Booth was walking around the store, searching for a nightgown department. Finally he found it between toys and clothing. He needed new pajama pants; it wasn't getting any warmer in the last couple of weeks.

He only needed the bottom half though. On his way to ask the salesman if it was possible to buy separate pieces, he bumped in to Bones, who was holding a package, which contained navy blue pajama shirt and pants.

"Hey Bones, what are you buying?"

"Oh! Hi, Booth! Nothing, this store only sells pairs of pajamas and I only need the top half. It would be completely irrational to buy both top and bottom if I will only use one. It's such a waste of material!"

"Really, you only need the top half? I only sleep in pants. Do you think we could buy one package and then take each what we need?"

"Sure. But we'll have to buy larger size, since you're bigger than me."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have big muscles!"

"Well, actually it is; you had to work out to get them to this size. Anyways; I don't mind."

"You don't mind me having muscles?"

Booth said with a large grin on his face.

"Well, I don't mind your muscles, that's true, but I was referring to the fact we'll have to get a larger size. I like it, when my pajamas are larger, so air in between warms up. It's a nice feeling."

"Safe?"

"I guess you could say so."

"Do you want to go to the Diner for some coffee?"

"I'd enjoy that!"

Booth smiled for the hundredth time in those couple of minutes…

"It's raining! Come here, we can share an umbrella too."

**Please leave a review, I know it doesn't take a lot of time, but they make me very happy :D**


	2. Devil's phone call

**I decided to make this a collection of one-shots, each inspired by a scene from a movie. I'll post as often as possible, but I'd rather not promise anything. Again I'm sorry for all mistakes (let me know about them). This one is from The devil wears Prada, but I took a lot of liberty :D I hope the title makes sense! Next one is better... I think and longer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**~K**

Devil's phone call:

Brennan was sitting in a pleasant restaurant, enjoying her date. Booth called her earlier to ask about paperwork he was finishing. She returned to her table after quickly answering his question. It was her fourth date with John and she thought things were going great. He was nice, good looking and their conversations were intellectually stimulating.

Her phone rang for the second time in the last hour.

"I'm sorry, it's Booth."

She said, without noticing John's irritating expression.

"Again…"

He muttered to himself.

"Hi! Yeah, I'm still with John… No, you're not disturbing… He got sick? Is he alright? It's fine, we're almost done, I'll just skip the desert… Don't apologize; you'd do the same for me."

She smiled at his answer and turned back to her date.

"We'll have to hurry, Booth's son got very sick, and he can't go to the pharmacy and leave him alone, so he asked me to go for him."

John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're really leaving, because your partner's son has a running nose? Doesn't he have someone else to call?"

Brennan's protectiveness towards Parker was awoken.

"He doesn't have a runny nose; he has a very high fever and no, he can't call anyone else; Rebecca, his son's mother doesn't live with him…"

"I know that! You know why? Because Booth is the only thing you talk about for God's sake!"

He was angry, barely keeping his voice down, but turned sad after her phone beeped once again.

"You know, in case you were wondering - the person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together!"

"But he's my partner! We're suppose to call and help each other."

She said desperately, as he waved his hand in 'just stop it' motion, stood up and left. Brennan was angry, but she knew, deep in her heart, that John was right.

Booth's update on Parker pulled her away from thinking. She left money on the table and ran to the nearest pharmacy.

**Thanks for reading! I know reviewing doesn't take long, but reviews make me SO happy :D**


	3. Three Musketeers

**This one is a bit longer and sort of fluffier. It's also based on The Holiday (the tent scene). No Hannah in it :) I thought I'd post it today, since tomorrow's Christmas eve :D Once again sorry for all mistakes (maybe there's more of them, since this is longer). Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

**~K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Three Musketeers:

Brennan stood in front of Booth's door waiting for him to open.

"Hey Bones! What are you doing here?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that. It wasn't pleasant to be alone at home, so she decided spending some time with Booth would chase that strange feeling of loneliness away. Someone was moving and her heart sank just at the thought that a woman might be inside with him.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I can hear you have company."

She turned around to leave, when a blonde-haired boy appeared at his father's side. Relieved she entered, when they gave her space to do so.

"Dr. Bones!"

Parker clenched to her waist and rested his head on her stomach.

"Hi, Parker, I was just…"

Before she could finish he already ran to the living room to continue watching a cartoon.

"I'm sorry, Booth, I know your time with Parker is very limited. I should call before showing up at your door like that. I'll just leave…"

She turned to leave for the second time that evening, but this time it was Booth's hand that was stopping her.

"Hey, you are more than welcome to stay. You're not interrupting – ever. I was just going to make hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

As soon as Booth mentioned the hot liquor Parker ran back to the hallway.

"Will you put marshmallows in?"

"Of course, go sit back on the couch with Bones, while I make it. It shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"Won't you take her coat?"

Parker half whispered.

"Right; Bones?"

He took of her coat, brushing against her soft, cashmere-covered arms.

Soon they were all sitting on the sofa; Bones next to Booth and Parker on his lap. His arm automatically came around and rested on her shoulder.

"Did Dr. Bones get five marshmallows too?"

"Yes!"

He said out loud, leaned in to Bones' ear, smiled and whispered:

"I gave you seven, but psssst!"

Temperance laughed loudly at Booth's finger on his mouth and earned _a "_what's so funny" look from Parker.

"Did Daddy tell you we have a tent in my room?"

"He hasn't mentioned it yet. May I see?"

"Yes, Daddy and I both like you, so you can even lay down in it."

At first she failed to see the significance of that statement, but Booth's light squeeze on her arm made her realize what Parker said.

In Parker's room there was a large blanket hung from the ceiling and attached to the chair on each side. Below, blue-colored pillows and blankets were spread on the floor. She was in awe; it looked… magical.

"Are you two coming?"

They all lay down, Booth in the middle, looking at the "ceiling", where photos were attached. On them, there was mostly Parker with one of his parents, but the middle one caught Brennan's attention; Booth, Parker and Bones at the Royal Diner laughing at something someone said. Did she really mean that much to them? That they put her – their – photo on what seemed like a family collage? She took a deep breath and Booth's hand brusher hers. After five more minutes of silence Parker's fallen asleep.

"Kids do fall asleep fast."

She quietly observed with a small smile at Parker's peaceful expression.

"Yeah, it's way past his bedtime."

She lifted a little, but Booth caught her by the arm and gently tugged her back down. He also shifted more to the left, so they were facing. A tear slipped down her face at memories.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. It's just…"

Every time she wasn't sure if she should say something _to Booth, _her friend'swords echoed in her mind: …_every once in a while tell someone something you're not sure you want them to know…_

"Russ and I used to build a tent like this one every December. It was some sort of tradition. Even the last year, just before our parents disappeared, we made one and I spent the last night before they put me in the system in it."

She shifted towards him to her right. His gentle hand was pressing at her hip and made her lay on the stomach.

"It's okay, Booth, I love this. It's comforting to be surrounded with all those soft pillows."

She yawned and closed her eyes as Booth drew circles on her back. It wasn't like her to just relax like that, but the tent was so cozy – and it was just for a second. Her eyes were too heavy to open and in matter of minutes she was asleep. Knowing she wasn't awake anymore Booth snuggled a little closer and breathed in the scent of thyme that was radiating from her. Just for the evening he felt like in heaven.

**In the spirit of Christmas, please leave a review. I know it doesn't take much time :D**


	4. I spy a family

**Holidays started today and I watched When Harry met Sally-it just screams BB. It didn't come out like I hoped (it's a bit confusing), but I'm posting anyways. Feel free to suggest a scene if you have an idea! Sorry for all mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

I SPY A FAMILY!

Sally's POV:

Sally sat in the car with her friend's daughter on the back seat. They were driving to go see a circus show.

"Are we there yet? I'm bored," a little girl said.

"Well, it shouldn't take much longer, but the traffic is horrible. We could play something, I suppose... How about 'I spy?'"

A girl nodded enthusiastically.

"I spy dogs!" she began.

"I spy clouds...!" Sally continued.

"I spy people!"

"I spy trees!"

"I spy a family!"

When her goddaughter said that, Sally looked to her right, out of the window:

On the other end of the road three people walked out of the Diner and were moving down the street. A handsome, dark-haired man had a blond-haired boy sitting on his shoulders, his hands gently holding on to the man's hair. Next to them walked a beautiful, auburn-haired woman, whose eyes, she noticed, even from the car, had a piercing blue color.

Woman had a concentrated expression on her face, and she was furiously waving her hand, like she was trying to prove a point. The man, on the other hand, was smiling at her lovingly with amused look. A little boy was laughing, even though he obviously didn't understand a word his _mother_ was saying.

A man gently wrapped his hand around the woman's shoulders and said something that made her look at him, turn her had in 'I don't believe that' manner and smile. Both of their eyes were sparkling _(and we all know what that means…)_.

Remembering of a child sitting behind, she pulled herself away from thinking about what they had, and she didn't.

"Yeah, honey, that's a _happy_ family…"

…It is, but there is more than one kind of family…

**Explanation: Bones isn't Parker's mother, not even here, many versions of 'I spy…' exist and meaning of sparkling eyes was in an episode.**

**Review, it doesn't take much! **

**Merry Christmas, Buon Natale, Srečen Božič, Sretan Božić, ****Joyeux Noël,** **Fröhliche Weihnachten, Feliz Navidad!... now I'm just bragging :P**

**Seriousley, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
